The Darkopolypse Ritual begins/Taking Wonder Woman's soul
This is how The Darkopolypse Ritual begins and Taking Wonder Woman's soul goes in Olympius' Revenge. begins the ritual Olympius: And now, behold, the sacrifice! begins absorbing souls bears witness from above Woman is on a chair is undercover Mac Grimborn: Psst! Wonder Woman: Mac? Mac Grimborn: We've gotta get out of here. Wonder Woman: Nuh-uh. I'm a sacrifice. Mac Grimborn: A sacrifice? That's not a good thing. You've just gotta trust me. Wonder Woman: You don't trust me! Mac Grimborn: I do trust you. turns to Mac Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm sorry that I haven't been a good friend ever since we got here. forgives him smiles at her watches Frax: Ah, perfect. evilly pincer enters Wonder Woman's chest Mac Grimborn: Wonder Woman! grins Woman's soul is extracted and her body goes limp and lifeless watches in shock Mac Grimborn: No! Frax: Yes! laughs evilly Cyclobots get Mac Olympius: And now, to complete the transformation, I shall absorb the pure one, Wonder Woman. grins Olympius: Ultimate power shall be mine! Mac Grimborn: Nobody absorbs my friend! defeats the Cyclobots knocks down Olympius screams saves Wonder Woman's soul Wonder Woman's soul: The hopes of the world are depending on us. We cannot fail. battles Frax and Olympius then returns Wonder Woman's soul into her body Wonder Woman: We will defeat you, Olympius. Olympius: That will never happen! Mac Grimborn: We'll just see. Skylor: Harumi, look. A creature in a mask. removes his mask turns to be the cybernetic head of Olympius' voice Olympius: We love you, Wonder Woman, we love you. Unlike that alleged friend of yours, Mac. begins to crack Olympius: I shall absorb... voice dies down chest opens to reveal the Omega The Omega: Oni Power! I am the Omega! The Destructor! The Bringer of Doom! electrocuted Harumi: Omega. The Omega: Correction: The new and improved Omega! to grow Because I have absorbed enough energy... enlarges To rule the world with my all powerful army! with a deeper voice And I brought you here, puny pathetic heroes... grows more deeper To witness my moment of triumph! grow larger All I need to complete my transformation is... yelling Wonder Woman! is confused Wonder Woman: Me? Don't you mean Superwoman? at the possessed Superwoman The Omega: Seize her! run away is enraged tries to find them The Omega: I will search everywhere to find you! we cut with Ultra Violet appears Shadowmageddon: Purple lily. fights her we cut back to the cave The Omega: Kneel to my Oni Power! Mac Grimborn: He's crazy! hide beneath the cave The Omega: Come back here, you lazy beatniks! hide from Omega they come across a possessed Gayle Gossip possesses Gayle grabs Mac and Wonder Woman by the necks Mac Grimborn: Crud. Wonder Woman: Told you so. possessed Gayle sprays green gas on Mac Mac Grimborn: Like wow. possessed Gayle hears Omega The Omega: Give me the Amazon Princess. possessed Gayle gives Wonder Woman to Omega Wonder Woman: You're mad, Omega! cackles he roars looks scared and Harumi watch in terror brings Wonder Woman to the pincer The Omega: Let's finish this Amazon, now! Wonder Woman: Oh, no, not again. tries to keep the pincer from her soul we cut back with the fight between Ultra Violet and Shadowmageddon is knocked down by Shadowmageddon she grabs her on the back cackles Shadowmageddon: Captured again, Purple lily. Ultra Violet: Not. This. Time. her screams in pain as Violet throws her to a black tightrope puts her hand on it Ultra Violet: Now who's the damsel in distress? Shadowmageddon: Me? Ultra Violet: Straight up. she jumps as the ceiling breaks into the cave disco ball shines light everywhere as the demons become extinct